Luna de Hielo
by Arlette Blacklen
Summary: Summary: Que pasaría si Bella hubiera sido capturada por Victoria y ni los Cullen ni los licántropos hubieran podido hacer nada para salvarla?… y si Victoria hubiera decidido no matarla y quedarse con ella?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, los demás me pertenecen enteramente_

* * *

**_Summary: Que pasaría si Bella hubiera sido capturada por Victoria y ni los Cullen ni los licántropos hubieran podido hacer nada para salvarla?… y si Victoria hubiera decidido no matarla y quedarse con ella?_**

**Luna de Hielo**

**Prólogo**

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas alrededor del bosque, huir, eso era lo único que hacía desde tres años atrás, la única manera que había encontrado para sobrevivir, una eterna casería sin fin, durante algunos momentos deseaba dejar de correr y finalmente entregarme, que acabaran conmigo de una buena vez, pero mi inseparable amiga siempre estaba a mi lado sacándome adelante y luchando conmigo, huyendo conmigo, enseñándome, protegiéndome, se había convertido en mi centinela personal, ella y todo el grupo, familia como suelo llamarlos, habían decidido ya hace varios años apoyarme y ayudarme en mi gran travesía alrededor del mundo con el único objetivo de mantenerme a salvo de mis cazadores, aún y cuando yo les rogara que no se arriesgaran por mí.

Salté a un alto roble para ver si lograba divisar a Anne, me preocupaba enormemente que se perdiera o peor aún, que la atraparan, era aún una joven neófila y muy nerviosa, me aterraba el hecho de que hubiera sufrido un ataque de histeria a causa del súbito ataque, no tuve tiempo suficiente para sacarla del refugio, ojalá alguno del grupo haya logrado sacarla. Divisé a mi eterna acompañante a unos 900 metros de donde yo me encontraba, con ella no había de que preocuparse tenía una velocidad y agilidad asombrosas, mejores que cualquiera de nuestra especie, bueno, habiendo sus excepciones, ya varias veces me había comentado que existía un vampiro en ese maldito clan que había estado varias veces muy cerca de atraparla, no me dio muchos detalles, sólo dijo que era sumamente peligroso, para mí eso era suficiente, sólo esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para acabar con todos ellos algún día… algún día todo este tormento llegaría a su fin… algún día… algún día destruiría a todos los Cullen y los borraría de la faz de la tierra…

* * *

Saludos Chiks!!!

Les presento está loka idea que surcó mi cabeza hace un par de meses, en realidad se trata de mi primer fic, sin embargo debido a algunos "problemas técnicos" no la publiqué antes, espero sea de su agrado les guste leerla tanto como a mí escribirla...

Para introducirlos un poco mi historia es algo así como una modificación de New Moon, comienza en el momento en el que Bella decide lanzarse desde el acantilado y toma un rumbo muy distinto a el de la historia original(demasiado distinto diría yo XD)...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Atrapada**

(Bella´s POV)

Sentía una gran vacío en mi interior, me encontraba completa e irremediablemente sola… de nuevo, Jake había salido junto con los demás licántropos a dar caza a Victoria, quién tenía ya varios días rondando Forks y la reserva, o mejor dicho, asechándome. Le agradecía enormemente a Jacob y a la manada el que la buscaran y eliminaran para yo estar a salvo y tranquila, sin embargo prefería que mi amigo estuviera conmigo; ya que sólo junto a él éste desgarrante dolor en mi pecho se decrementaba hasta ser casi emperseptible… pero no, era imposible que mi irremplasable compañero estuviera en dos sitios al mismo tiempo, que inconveniente.

Debido a mi gran inquietud por disminuir el dolor y, aunque suene contradictorio, a mi necesidad masoquista de recordarlo a él, al vampiro que tanto amaba y que me resultaba imposible olvidar, tomé la decisión de hacer ese salto de acantilado del que tanto había hablado con Jake, sabía que él me había prometido que lo haríamos juntos, pero en este momento la soledad y la desesperación me estaban literalmente matando, realmente necesitaba hacer "algo estúpido"….

… y ahí estaba yo… parada al borde del acantilado buscando de manera precipitada alivio para ese desgarrante dolor en mi pecho, ese horrible dolor que me seguía atormentando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, demasiado; buscando desesperadamente volver a escuchar esa hermosa voz que tanto extrañaba, aunque esto incluyera la posibilidad de que el dolor en vez de cesar, se incrementará….

_Bella… no lo hagas- _suplicó

_Querías q fuera humana... pues mírame!- _le contesté muy segura de mi misma

_Bella por favor… no-_ volvió a suplicar con su dulce voz

_Es la única forma de que estés conmigo-_

Sentí el viento golpearme levemente y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar mi rostro. Me acerqué un poco más al borde…

_Por favor…-_ Santo Cielo!!! Era increíble lo real que lograban ser mis alucinaciones, su voz se escuchaba tan dulce, tan aterciopelada, tan hermosa con ese tono preocupado con el cual se dirigía a mi… 

En la lejanía podía escuchar las olas cuando chocaban con las rocas… las ráfagas de viento se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, revolviendo mi cabello y haciendo que las gotas de lluvia golpearan con más fuerza mi rostro, estaba empapada, daba la impresión de que fuera el segundo salto que realizaría en el día.

Me coloqué de puntitas, estaba nerviosa, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no nadaba dado que para mi Forks no era un lugar más apropiado para hacerlo, demasiado frío para mi gusto, sin embargo la idea del salto de acantilado, la posibilidad de escuchar esa hermosa voz en mi cabeza, sumado a los conocimientos adquiridos en algunos cursillos de natación recibidos anteriormente me dieron un poco, sólo un poco, más de tranquilidad… decidí que mi primer salto sería de pie…

_- Bella NO!!!-_

Y salté del acantilado…

Chillé fuertemente mientras desendía rápidamente, era un grito de júbilo y exitación, una experiencia increíblemente espeluznante pero a la vez grandiosa, estaba feliz, por un momento lo estuve, al fin lo había logrado y se sentía genial. El viento golpeaba todo mi cuerpo y las gotas de lluvia se sentían como pequeñísimos alfileres en mi rostro, todo aunado a la gran adrenalina que sentía a mi alrededor, pasaron sólo segundos antes de que mi cuerpo atravesara el agua cual cubierto a margarina.

El agua estaba helada!, dejé que mi cuerpo se sumergiera sólo un momento y luego comencé a nadar buscando salida, sin embargo al abrir mis ojos noté que todo a mi alrededor era negro… me asusté, en ese momento comprendí que no sabía si me dirigía a la superficie o me hundía cada vez más…

_- Nada…- _su dulce voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos…

Me pedía que luchara y lo intenté, pero en ese momento mis músculos comenzaron a entumecerse a causa del frío…

_- No puedo…- _pensé más para mi misma que para mi perfecta alucinación…

_- Maldición Bella… Lucha!- _Su voz se escuchaba tan asustada y desesperada

como me encontraba yo…

En ese momento me dediqué a razonar (nota del autor: muy buen momento para hacer algo así no? XD)

Para que vivir?… valdría la pena salir a la superficie para tener que seguir lidiando con este maldito dolor?... no sería mejor dejar todo hasta aquí?...

Lentamente comencé a perder el conocimiento, fui conciente de ello porque la oscuridad ante mis ojos se volvió más profunda a pesar de tenerlos cerrados, sentí algo que le jaló del brazo fuertemente, mi brazo ardía, casi quemaba, sin embargo me dejé llevar, pensé que la muerte era así, brusca, ardiente. De repente algo me rodeó por la espalda y me jaló al lado contrario de la dirección en la que me llevaba lo que sea que me halara del brazo, esta vez la sensación fue fría, mucho más que la temperatura del agua, deje que se debatieran mi cuerpo sin poner resistencia alguna, la oscuridad se volvió total…

Recuperé el sentido aún sin poder abrir los ojos, me ardían muchísimo a causa de la salinidad del agua, me percaté de que ya no me encontraba en el agua y que era cargada en brazos por alguien, intenté abrir los ojos sin lograrlo, sentí el viento golpear con fuerza mi rostro, quién me cargaba estaba corriendo?, no estaba segura de lo que sucedía pero ciertamente eso parecía, en ese momento me dediqué a meditar mejor la situación…

La velocidad a la que estaba corriendo quién me cargaba ciertamente no era humana, se sentía demasiado fuerte el viento en mi rostro, su piel era fría, muy fría y dura como el mármol.

_Santo Cielo!..._

_no!..._

_no puede ser posible…_

_que posibilidades habría?..._

No me atrevía siquiera a pensar en el nombre… pero quién más podría estar cargándome en brazos y corriendo a tan alta velocidad, si, era él, definitivamente era él, sólo podría ser él….

_Mi Edward…_

Un golpe brusco me sacó de mis pensamientos, él se detuvo súbitamente… escuché fuertes gruñidos justo frente a nosotros, demonios! Porqué mis ojos tienen que fallar justo en este momento?

_- Maldito chupasangre! Suéltala en este instante!-_ Jake? Pero, que hace Jake deteniéndonos?

Intenté súbitamente abrir mis ojos provocando únicamente un ardor mayor en ellos, no lograba ver absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, quería decirle a Jake que nos dejara en paz, que mi amor había vuelto por mí y que ya nunca nos separaríamos, pero fue inútil, mi garganta ardía aun más que mis ojos, debí haber tragado mucha agua…

Escuché a Jake decir unos cuantos improperios y esperé a ver que reacción tendría Edward al respecto, sin embargo el permaneció inmóvil, muy característico en él pensé, siempre guardando la compostura, escuché un estruendo seguido de un fuerte aullido, Jake había entrado en fase, me sobresalté y me aferré con toda la fuerza que me fue posible a Edward, no permitiría que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Jacob, nos separara de nuevo. Edward siseó y sentí como nos movíamos de un lado al otro, corrió durante unos instantes antes de detenerse de nuevo…

_- Maldición!, parece que esos malditos lobos no nos dejarán en paz…-_ ahora era una mujer quién hablaba, su voz se me hizo extrañamente familiar, sin embargo no la logré identificar…

_- Oh! No!, esta sangrando!, tranquilo… dámela a mí, creo que puedo tener un poco más de autocontrol que tú, no vale la pena que muera aquí - _Sangrando? Yo? Cómo no lo había notado antes?, esto sólo iba a causarme más problemas, pobre Edward, debió hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse de acabar con mi vida… abrí mi boca intentando hablar…

_- Ed..w..ard… lo s..sie…nto… -_ al fin salió algo de mi boca…

_- Tranquila pequeña, no permitiremos que mueras, no de esta manera, no aún - _ pero que me estaba diciendo esta mujer? Ahora sí que estaba confundida, a que se refería con ese _aún_?, porqué Edward no me había hablado en todo el camino?, y más importante, quién demonios era esta mujer de quién la voz se me hacía tan familiar?

Comencé a sentir como iba perdiendo el sentido de nuevo, el olor de mi sangre de llegó de golpe haciendo que me mareara y comenzara a "ver" todo oscuro de nuevo…

_- Dámela!... - _ ordenó la mujer, yo me aferré a Edward a como pude, no quería que me separaran de él ni un segundo…

_- Demonios!... ya no resisto más! -_ escucharlo hablar me sobresaltó, estaba molesto?, no!, estaba furioso!, un momento… esa no es la voz que esperaba escuchar, no es esa voz dulce y aterciopelada que me hace suspirar, por Dios!, este hombre no es Edward!. Me removí bruscamente intentando liberarme de sus brazos, entendí porqué Jake estaba tan furioso… quién demonios es entonces?, porqué me tiene atrapada?...

_- Con un demonio! Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora! - _Dijo la mujer algo alterada y tomándome en brazos, obviamente estaban huyendo de los licántropos, pero; si me tienen a mi, y estas escapando de la manada, son… oh no!, no puede ser cierto…

_- Corre!, están muy cerca, debemos alejarnos cuanto antes Victoria - _

Victoria!

Finalmente me había encontrado, y no sólo eso, ahora estaba en su poder… intenté zafarme de su agarre pero flaqueé y terminé por perder el sentido no sin antes murmurar con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban…

_- Edw…ard… Te A…mo… - _La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí por completo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Recuerdos**

Este lugar no dejaba de asombrarme, era sencillamente hermoso. Las montañas, la nieve, todo, absolutamente todo era perfecto, sin duda alguna Los Alpes sería uno de los mejores lugares que visitaríamos, si, sólo de visita recordé, haciendo que mi reproducción de un futuro feliz en éste lugar se esfumara tan pronto como había llegado. Ésta constante carrera en ocasiones lograba exasperarme, era tan frustrante no poder asentarnos en un solo lugar. Los miembros del grupo estaban más que acostumbrados al hecho de rondar alrededor del mundo, pero una cosa es hacerlo por nomadismo, que por la necesidad de huir, un año, todo un año llevábamos ya en esta travesía, escapando hasta tener la fuerza y los miembros suficiente para poder luchar y salir victoriosos, no nos podíamos dar el lujo de hacer un intento sin estar verdaderamente preparados, "ese" clan poseía miembros asombrosamente talentosos a la hora de luchar, la situación era muy riesgosa, "ellos" no se rendirían muy fácilmente, ya me lo habían asegurado. Por qué a mi?, qué razón tenían para ensañarse conmigo de esa manera?, hasta cuando acabaría todo esto?, estas eran las preguntas que me formulaba constantemente y de las cuales no lograba encontrar la respuesta. Aún recordaba claramente el día en que comenzó todo esto…

_Flashback_

La oscuridad se había cernido por completo sobre mí, no distinguía nada más a través de ella, era inquietante, intenté varias veces abrir mis ojos sin conseguirlo, intenté también mover mi cuerpo aunque fuera un milímetro pero resultó inútil, habría muerto?, no estaba segura de ello ya que el estado en el que me encontraba no se asemejaba en nada a lo que se suponía sería la muerte, sentía un gran peso sobre mi, como si un gran camión estuviera aplastándome sin piedad. Luego, como si la situación no pudiera ser peor, un calor sofocante atacó mi cuello y se expandió por todo mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mi pecho, justo donde se encontraba mi corazón, y se alojó ahí, ardiente, quemante, en ese momento deseé morir, era la sensación más horrible que una persona podía experimentar en su vida y lo peor es que no podía moverme para pedir ayuda o que por lo menos me explicaran que demonios me estaba sucediendo. Moriré… estoy segura de que moriré, hasta aquí llegó mi vida, estos y muchos otros pensamientos similares cruzaron mi mente en ese momento, el dolor era insoportable; sin embargo, saqué fuerzas de mi interior y decidí que no me dejaría vencer por algo que ni siquiera sabía que era. Fui fuerte, resistí todo el dolor el tiempo necesario para conseguir que mi cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar, poco a poco cada parte de mi cuerpo fue recuperando su movilidad hasta que finalmente logré abrir mis ojos.

Al principio todo fue borroso, no lograba distinguir ninguna figura, conseguí escuchar varias voces pero me resultó imposible reconocer alguna, luego de algunos minutos mi vista mejoró notablemente, pude observar como dos figuras que, distinguí eran humanas se acercaron lentamente hacia mí, también noté que se aroma era algo, peculiar.

_Parece que ya está reaccionando –_ Mencionó la figura que estaba a mi derecha, un hombre.

_Si, por un momento creí que no lo lograría –_ Comentó quién se encontraba a mi derecha, una mujer de cabello rojizo.

Parpadeé un par de veces y conseguí que mi vista fue perfecta, genial!. Las dos personas a mi lado se miraron y medio sonrieron.

_Isabella, puedes hablar? –_ preguntó el hombre dirigiéndose hacia mi.

Isabella?, intenté reconocer el nombre sin conseguirlo, el hombre pareció algo confundido, como esperando una respuesta de parte mía, acaso ese era mi nombre?, no, ese ciertamente no era mi nombre, yo me llamaba… un momento, cual era mi nombre?, caí en cuenta de que no recordaba quién era yo y mucho menos quienes eran esas personas que se encontraban a mi lados, me desesperé y esperé a sentir mis lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas, lo cual nunca sucedió.

_Tranquila pequeña, nosotros te cuidaremos_ – Dijo la pelirroja con una expresión más que amable en su rostro.

Cuidarme, como se suponía que me iban a cuidar dos personas que ni siquiera sabía quienes eran?. Carraspeé un poco para aclarar mi garganta e intentar pronunciar alguna palabra.

_Y…yo… no rec…cuer…do n…na…da –_ Murmuré entrecortadamente. Ambas personas parecieron escuchar perfectamente lo que había dicho, se miraron de nuevo y la mujer volvió a hablar.

_No recuerdas absolutamente nada Isabella?_ – Preguntó bastante interesada, otra vez ese nombre, Isabella, supuse que entonces ese era el mío, a pesar de que no se me hiciera para nada familiar.

_No –_ pronuncié luego de aclarar nuevamente mi garganta, las palabras salían con más facilidad ahora, mi oído y mi vista funcionaban mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, era como si hubieran afinado mis sentidos de manera exagerada, escuchaba claramente el viento, las ramas de los árboles moverse de un lado al otro, incluso pude distinguir pasos debajo de nosotros y cuatro voces, tres masculinas y una femenina conversando.

_Que me pasó? –_ solté la pregunta al aire esperando que alguno de los dos me la contestara.

_Sufriste un accidente –_ respondió el hombre.

_Sí, casi mueres –_ concluyó la mujer.

_Que tipo de accidente? –_ pregunté mientras intentaba sentarme en el sofá en el que me encontraba recostada.

_Caíste de un acantilado, te estaban persiguiendo, golpeaste tu cabeza contra una roca, perdiste mucha sangre, creímos que morirías, sin embargo lo lograste, aunque no sin consecuencias, al parecer tienes amnesia –_ expresó el hombre tocándose el puente de la nariz.

Me concentré intentando asimilar y reconocer la historia como mía sin conseguirlo, me golpeé la cabeza?, amnesia?, bueno, eso explicaba las lagunas mentales que estaba sufriendo, me estaban persiguiendo?, eso sí me resultó extraño.

_Quién me perseguía? –_ pregunté al hombre.

_Unos vamp… -_ comenzó él siendo bruscamente interrumpido por la mujer.

_Isabella, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar antes de explicarte como llegaste aquí –_ dijo la mujer sentándose a mi lado.

_Que sucede? –_ pregunté, ciertamente estaba muy interesada en saber que era lo que sucedía.

_Bueno, para empezar, no nos hemos presentado, bueno, no en este momento, ya antes nos conocíamos, mi nombre es Victoria. – _

_Victoria –_ Repetí intentando procesarlo, cero información en mi cerebro sobre alguna Victoria… maldición!.

_Él es Riley –_ Continuó señalando al hombre que estaba con nosotras, éste solamente hizo un gesto con su cabeza y sonrió.

_Hola –_ le dije antes de dirigir de nuevo mi vista hacia Victoria.

_Ahora, no se si habrás notado que no parecemos humanos, por decirlo de alguna manera, comunes –_ Expresó la mujer.

Me detuve a meditar detenidamente la pregunta que me estaba haciendo, "humanos comunes", a que se refería ella con que no parecía comunes, los miré detenidamente y noté algo extraño en su mirada, fijé mi vista en sus pupilas y noté un claro color carmesí en ellas, luego miré su piel, parecía mas blanca que la de un "humano común", y su aroma, ciertamente era distinto.

_Pues, ahora que lo mencionas sí, sus ojos, su color de piel, su aroma; todos son distintos a los de un "humano común" –_ expresé.

_Mira, esto es algo complicado, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo te lo vayas a tomar pero es la verdad, Riley y yo… somos, vampiros, y pues, tú, también lo eres desde hace unas 6 horas. –_ Soltó la mujer y me miró esperando mi respuesta.

Vampiros?, esta mujer sí que estaba demente, como que vampiros?, los vampiros no existen?. Solté una gran carcajada y me tapé la boca sorprendida, mi risa había sonado, melodiosa, en ese momento noté que mi voz no parecía mi voz, sonaba como… soprano?.

_Sí, tienes una voz realmente hermosa –_ espetó Riley como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Miré hacia la ventana e inhalé profundamente, un aroma peculiar me asotó sorpresivamente y mi garganta comenzó a arder de manera horrorosa, coloqué mis manos alrededor de ella y miré a Victoria con una expresión de confusión.

_Es sed –_ expresó _– necesitar beber sangre, eso es todo –_

Sangre?, hice una notoria mueca de asco al pensar el tener que beber sangre, sin embargo el aroma era tan delicioso, me llamaba, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la ventana, Victoria me siguió y detrás de ella se acercó Riley.

_Llevémosla a cazar –_ murmuró Riley a Victoria.

_A cazar? –_ Pregunté volteándome para quedar frente a ellos.

_No estoy segura –_ Comentó Victoria con una expresión pensativa _– no sé si está lista._

_A que se refieren con cazar? –_ Pregunté de nuevo, detestaba ser ignorada.

_Así es como nos alimentamos, cazando –_ contestó Riley sin dejar de mirar a Victoria.

_Y que cazamos? –_ pregunté, esperando que no dijeran lo que me temía…

_Que más, humanos, nos alimentamos con su sangre claro está –_ explicó el como si lo estuviera haciendo con un retardado mental, lo cual me enfureció, un gruñido salió de mi interior.

_No seas grosero Riley! –_ Gritó Victoria dándole un codazo en las costillas y haciendo que él se quejara _– mírala, está a punto de atacarte._

Atacarlo?, miré mi cuerpo y parecía un gato a punto de asechar a su presa, con las piernas entre abiertas y semi flexionadas y los brazos en una posición similar, corregí mi postura y volví a colocarme erguida.

_Lo siento –_ murmuré avergonzada, estaba a punto de atacar a quién me había cuidado. _– necesito saber más Victoria – _

_Claro que sabrás más, que quienes que te diga? –_ Preguntó acercándose a mí.

_Quién me perseguía? –_ Insistiría con esa pregunta el tiempo que fuera necesario para obtener una respuesta.

_Otros vampiros –_ soltó inmediatamente.

_Y porqué lo hacían? – _

_Querían matarte –_ contestó colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro. _– tú, en ese entonces, eras humana – _

_Yo?, humana?, y como demonios llegué a convertirme en vampiro? –_ pregunté alterada.

_Ellos te estaban persiguiendo para matarte por placer, son vampiros que se alimentan de animales, pero parecían ensañados contigo, nosotros nos alimentamos de humanos por necesidad, no los matamos sólo por entretenimiento, son nuestro alimento, pero ellos, parecían divertirse con tu sufrimiento. Riley y yo vimos la situación y decidimos intervenir, para cuando logramos alcanzarlos un licántropo estaba a puntos de atraparte… - _

_Un licántropo? –_ interrumpí, esta historia cada vez parecía menos coherente.

_Ah, sí, lo olvidaba, al parecer los vampiros y una manada de licántropos estaban compitiendo para ver quién te atrapaba primero, el licántropo te tenía acorralada a la orilla de un acantilado y tu saltaste, Riley saltó para ayudarte y logró salvarte antes de que el perro te atrapara. –_ Explicó Victoria mirando a Riley.

_Fue difícil, te había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente en las rocas y sangrabas, por un momento estuve a puntos de alimentarme contigo, pero Victoria me ayudo. –_ Expresó el hombre algo avergonzado.

_Logramos salvarte y traerte hasta acá íbamos a dejarte en un hospital pero decidimos cuidar de ti para evitar que ellos te atraparan, intentamos salvarte como humana, pero perdiste muchísima sangre, así que tomamos la decisión de convertirte, creímos que sería lo mejor. –_ terminó la mujer.

_Mmm… entonces por eso es que yo ahora soy vampiro_ – concluí

_Así es, espero no estés molesta con nosotros? –_ expresó Riley acercándose.

_La verdad no, esto no parece ser tan malo, lo único incomodo es este ardor en mi garganta. –_ le respondí colocando mi mano derecha alrededor de mi garganta.

_Ah, pero eso es muy fácil de solucionar, sólo necesitar salir a cazar. –_ insistió Riley poniéndose de pie.

_No la presiones –_ dijo Victoria.

_Si esa es la única manera –_ Dije poniéndome de pie. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, Riley se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

_Entonces, vamos de caza –_ Canturreó guiñeándome un ojo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Nuevas Experiencias**

Nota: Continúa el flashback :P

_Victoria no estaba muy convencida con la idea de sacarme de esa manera tan prematura, con apenas algunas horas de haber concluido mi transformación, pero Riley había insistido y yo realmente me estaba desesperando a causa de la sed._

_No vayamos a un lugar muy concurrido, puede ser riesgoso, no sabemos como va a reaccionar – aconsejó Victoria mirándome._

_Donde sea!, la cuestión es alimentarme, ya no soporto – mi voz sonó ronca, literalmente me estaba secando. _

_Vamos al callejón de la Avenida 19, no es un lugar concurrido pero estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo – sugirió Riley._

_De acuerdo – asintió Victoria – Estás lista Isabella? – su pregunta me dejó algo confusa y pareció notarlo._

_Debemos movernos rápido, no podemos arriesgarnos a ser captados por alguna persona, nuestro destino está a unas 6 cuadras, es una distancia sumamente corta considerando nuestra velocidad, pero debes intentar controlarte hasta que hayamos llegado, no queremos que ataques a alguien en plena vía pública. – _

_Haré mi mayor esfuerzo - dije mirando a mi alrededor, el callejón en el que se encontraba el edificio donde estábamos era bastante oscuro, lo suficiente para que pasáramos desapercibidos con las ropas negras que llevabamos._

_Por acá – indicó Riley colocándose a mi derecha, Victoria se puso a mi izquierda y comenzamos a correr. La travesía fue más corta de lo que imaginé, en segundos habíamos llegado a la Avenida 19, afortunadamente no topamos con ningún humano en el camino, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que asesinaría a un humano, me resultaba repulsivo pero el ardor en mi garganta era insoportable._

_Listas, alguien se acerca – Dijo Riley levantándose del suelo._

_Isabella, debes hacerlo rápido para evitar que grite, ve directo al cuello, de esa manera morirá rápido – Indicó Victoria mirándome a los ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad podía distinguir perfectamente sus facciones._

_Riley se colocó de pie tras un poste a la orilla de la acera y Victoria me haló al otro lado de la calle con ella, nos quedamos a la orilla recostadas en una vieja casetilla telefónica. Miré hacia mi derecha y miré detenidamente a mi víctima. Era un hombre algo obeso, de cabello corto y con lentes, llevaba una gabardina color caqui y un maletín en su mano derecha. Se acercaba a nuestra posición._

_Odio a los obesos – Murmuró Victoria entre dientes, no le presté atención._

_Buenas buenas – canturreó el hombre en nuestra dirección – que hacen dos chicas tan bellas en este lugar tan desolado? – interrogó de manera algo morbosa._

_Nada cariño, sólo buscamos un poco de diversión – contestó Victoria colocándose a mi lado._

_Y que tipo de diversión están buscando? – preguntó en hombre acercándose un poco más, Victoria podía seguirle el juego si quería pero a mi su actitud no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. _

_Mmm… primero que nada… necesitamos alimentarnos, luego… lo que se venga… – Indicó mi compañera con voz sensual indicando un doble sentido en la oración, el hombre dio otro paso más en nuestra dirección._

_Su acercamiento provocó que el aroma de su sangre me golpeara el rostro provocando que instintivamente me relamiera los labios, el hombre me sonrió y yo si un paso más colocándome frente a frente con él. Coloqué mis manos sobre su cuello y el dio un respingo a causa del frío de mi piel al cual no le dí importancia, me fui directamente a mi objetivo, su cuello. Mordí con fiereza su piel y dio un quejido, luego mordí más fuerte y ahogó un grito._

_Maldita loca!, que estás haciendo? – gritó el hombre intentando zafarse de mi agarre, Victoria lo tomó de un brazo y tapo su boca, en momentos Riley lo estaba sosteniendo del otro brazo. Su sangre viajó dulcemente por mi garganta calmando el ardor, se sentía tan dulce, tan tibia, me degusté en sobremanera con ella, al terminar me relamí los labios de gusto y miré a Victoria quien me observaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_Lo hiciste muy bien – Comentó._

_Ya lo creo que sí – agregó Riley – ya hasta me dieron ganas de buscar un entremés – concluyó entre carcajadas._

_Me sorprende que te hayas controlado de esa manera, cualquier otro neófilo había saltado sobre él inmediatamente, tú tuviste la fortaleza para contenerte e incluyo permitir que se acercara – comentó Victoria con notable admiración que, si aún fuera humana, habría conseguido sonrojarme, sin embargo sólo le ofrecí una media sonrisa._

_Gracias – fue lo único que atiné a decir._

_Las siguientes semanas fueros de entrenamiento para conseguir auto control y lograr pasar desapercibida entre los humanos, fue más fácil de lo que imaginé, Victoria y Riley estaban ciertamente asombrados con lo sencillo que resultaba para mí controlarme. También descubrimos cual era mi "poder" durante un encuentro con otro clan nómada, había en él un chico que era capaz de controlar los pensamientos de las personas y, cuando intentó hacerlo conmigo por diversión, no lo logró. La alegría de Victoria fue mayor de lo que esperaba, comencé a entrenarme para ver que tanto podía controlar mi poder y descubrí meses después que era capaz de utilizarlo como protección para las personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor, "mejor aún", escuché decir a Victoria cuando Riley se lo comentó. Comenzamos a viajar por todo el mundo por dos razones, la primera era simple y sencilla, éramos un grupo nómada así que no pasábamos mucho tiempo en un solo sitio; la segunda y más importante, éramos asechados constantemente por mis insistentes cazadores y yo aún no estaba lista para una batalla, así que viajar era nuestra única salida._

Isabella?, Isabella te sucede algo? -

Ah que? – pregunté volteando hacía la voz que me hablaba.

Que qué es lo que te pasa?, tengo rato hablándote y tu no me das bola – explicó John algo molesto.

Lo lamento, es que estaba recordando cuando todo comenzó – me excusé dando un largo suspiro.

Si lo sé, debe ser difícil para ti vivir de esta manera, sentirte como una presa acorralada – comentó acercándose a mí al lado de la ventana y rodeándome sobre los hombros con su brazo – sabes de sobra que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesitar – concluyó apretando mi hombro.

Sí, lo sé, gracias – le dije recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, él se había convertido en un gran apoya para mí en las últimas semanas, pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.

El grupo había crecido en los últimos meses, habíamos encontrado a otro aquelarre nómada y decidimos unirnos, no si antes advertirles nuestra situación de "fugitivos". John pertenecía a ese grupo, era uno de los líderes, un vampiro joven de apariencia, aunque no tanto como yo, él tenía diez años de haber sido convertido, aparentaba unos 25 ó 26 años humanos, era muy amable y cariñoso, además de su gran atractivo físico. Era alto con un aire desgarbado, cabello castaño claro no muy largo, solía usarlo en puntas algo irregulares, a Victoria le molestaba en sobremanera, diariamente insistía en que se cambiara el peinado argumentando que le recordaba a alguien que odiaba, a mí en cambio me gustaba mucho, de hecho a veces se me hacía tan familiar, su forma de caminar y hablar, hasta sus facciones, sin embargo por más que intenté no logré identificar a quién se me hacía tan familiar.

Donde está Victoria? – pregunté.

Aún no ha llegado – contestó John.

Dijo que no se tardaba, que extraño – comenté frunciendo el ceño.

Salió con Riley, cuando cazan juntos sabes como son, puede que estén por ahí revolcándose entre la nieve – rió a carcajadas y yo lo seguí, John se había vuelto experto en sacarme de mis angustias, siempre a mi lado, siempre sacándome una sonrisa.

Deberíamos ir a ayudarlos, talvez no encuentren el camino de regreso a la cabaña – comenté con falsa preocupación.

Lo más probable es que no quieran encontrar el camino – dijo mi amigo.

Sí, eso es lo más probable – repetí y miré su rostro, una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su hermoso rostro, me encantaba verlo tan feliz, ciertamente el era mí apoyo, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme por su estado, hacía tres semanas habíamos perdido a un miembro del grupo, el líder y uno de sus más grandes amigos, lo habían atrapado mis captores, me maldije mil veces cuando el mismo John me lo contó, de haber tenido lágrimas para derramar lo habría hecho, habíamos perdido a uno por mi culpa, había decidido entregarme pero John no me lo permitió, argumentando que Sean así lo había decidido, y que le había hecho prometer que me protegería. Yo era como su gran tesoro, el tesoro de todo el grupo y eso era irritante.

Porqué la cara larga? – preguntó John con el ceño fruncido – Recordando de nuevo? –

Sí, no puedo evitarlo – contesté haciendo una mueca.

Mmm… si tú me lo permites, me gustaría intentar algo para evitar que esos malos recuerdos inunden tu mente – comentó algo inseguro.

Si crees que funcione… - dije sin comprender a que se estaba refiriendo.

John tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y yo cerré los ojos, sentí como lentamente se fue acercando a mi rostro, su fría respiración golpeaba mi rostro suavemente, abrí los ojos encontrándome con los suyos que me miraban fijamente, acercó nuestros rostros hasta unir nuestras frentes.

Eres hermosa – susurró antes de unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso, me quedé paralizada por un momento, era el primer beso que recibía, o por lo menos que recordaba, se sentía tan extraño, tan nuevo, tan cálido, tan dulce…

Correspondí su beso colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, era una sensación nueva y realmente increíble, era tan, tan familiar, sentir su figura tan cerca de la mía. Me ofreció su lengua y yo la recibí gustosamente y a cambio le entregue la mía, ambas danzaron de manera coordinada y dulce, sus manos bajaron rozando mis brazos y se colocaron en mi cadera, di un respingo y él separó levemente nuestros labios.

Sucede algo? – Preguntó – quieres que me detenga? – agregó acercando nuevamente nuestros labios pero sin que se tocaran.

No y no – susurré entre jadeos – es sólo que esto es tan nuevo para mí –

Para mí también lo es, jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, es más fuerte que yo – expresó uniendo nuevamente nuestros labios en un beso más ardiente que el anterior, colocó sus manos de nuevo en mi cadera y me acercó a su cuerpo, pude sentir como resaltaba su erección por encima de su pantalón haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa, que estaba a puntos de hacer?, estaba segura de que quería hacerlo?, y si lo hacía mal?, estas y muchas otras preguntas cruzaron mi mente ocasionando que el temor se incrementara.

No haré algo que tú no quieras – dijo John entre besos. – no te voy a obligar, puedes detenerme cuando quieras – agregó, sus palabras me dieron valor.

No te voy a detener – le indiqué.

Fácilmente me levantó del suelo y coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, caminó sin parar de besarme hasta recostarme suavemente sobre el sofá. Me miró a los ojos y besó la punta de mi nariz, yo le sonreí y él volvió su vista hacia mis labios, acercó los suyos lentamente y yo abrí mi boca, sin embargo el solamente besó la comisura de mis labios y sonrió, bajo lentamente a mi cuello, lo mordió ligeramente provocando que se me escapara un gemido, sentí como sonreía en mi cuello, ciertamente estaba jugando conmigo, siguió besando y bajando hasta colocarse entre mis senos, besó ligeramente uno sobre la tela mientras acariciaba el otro con sus dedos, los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por una de las ventanas dando directamente en su rostro haciendo que éste comenzara a brillar hermosamente.

Te amo Isabella – susurró mirando mi pecho. Yo me quedé paralizada, sabía que tenía que responder pero, por alguna razón no podía, era como, como si esas palabras dichas por mi boca ya pertenecieran a alguien más y el brillo de su rostro me trajo tanta nostalgia, desvié mi mirada de su brillante rostro y me quedé inmóvil mirando hacia el techo sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Lo lamento, creo que fui un poco rápido – expresó John avergonzado levantándose y colocándose en el brazo del sofá – no debí presionarte.

No!, no es tu culpa John – le dije - es… es sólo que es algo difícil para mí, yo te quiero, eres muy importante para mí, pero, no sé… - las palabras salieron de mi boca atropellándose unas con otras.

No te preocupes, yo te daré todo el tiempo que necesites – dijo sonriendo y caminando hacía la puerta, John era la pareja perfecta, porqué no podía decirle que lo amaba?

Al fin y al cabo, tenemos toda la eternidad no – expresó saliendo de la habitación, sus últimas palabras me dejaron helada, toda la eternidad, se me hacía tan familiar, por qué esa frase me sonaba tan familiar?, rebusqué entre mis recuerdos intentando encontrar algo, pero nada. Me sentía tan estúpidamente ignorante, no recordaba nada fuera de Victoria y Riley, y ellos, no sabían nada sobre mí, era como una hoja perdida de un libro extraviado, perdida, así me sentía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**Una Nueva Existencia**

Me dirigí hacia la ventana esperando que Victoria apareciera lo más pronto posible, ya me había tardado demasiado, no salí de la habitación por miedo a encontrarme con John, no podría siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, había echado todo a perder…

Como pude ser tan estúpida!, me recriminé a mi misma, que era lo que me impedía amar a ese ser tan fantástico e irresistible que se me estaba presentando, que me había confesado su amor y que, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, estaba dispuesto a esperarme una eternidad???.

Quería amarlo, entregarme completamente a él en cuerpo y alma, que se adueñara de mí y me hiciera suya por siempre, pero en mi interior una fuerza mayor me frenaba, era como si mi cuerpo, y más importante, mi amor, pertenecieran a otra persona, como si no yo tuviera control sobre ellos. Me sentía aturdida y desesperada, caminé a paso vampírico hasta la puerta, la entreabrí, suspiré profundo y la volví a cerrar, sí Isabella, vas a ir a verlo y…. que se supone que le vas a decir? "Lo siento mucho John, es que mi amor le pertenece a otro que, no se siquiera si existe", era lo más incoherente que podría decirle, volví a la ventana y logré divisar a Victoria y Riley que venían corriendo, como si estuvieran compitiendo. Sentí un gran alivio, al fin llegaba mi gran confidente, por que en eso se había convertido Victoria, más que mi compañera, mi amiga, mi hermana, ella era mi confidente, ella era la que más sabía sobre mí, ella me entendía y me apoyaba, en todo, incluso en mi idea de acabar con los Cullen en venganza por haberme robado mi vida, a su lado me sentía tranquila.

La puerta principal de la cabaña se abrió de golpe y escuché entrar a Victoria y Riley entre carcajadas.

_Te Gané! –_ expresó triunfante mi amiga.

_Te dejé ganar, eso es muy diferente –_ dijo Riley.

_Eso no es cierto, sabes bien que soy mucho más rápida que tú –_ repuso Victoria.

_Bueno bueno, está bien, lo que tu digas preciosa –_ Canturreó el chico entre risas.

_Ay ya!, dejense de jugueteos, parecen adolescentes -_ se quejó Mark.

Mark pertenecía al grupo de John, su carácter era bastante pesado y, después de la muerte de su líder, se había vuelto aún más amargado. Decidí salir de la habitación. Caminé de manera lenta y pausada, procurando llegar en el mayor tiempo posible.

_Que te pasa Isabella? –_ interrogó Victoria, al parecer mi pausado caminar le hizo sospechar que algo sucedía.

_No es nada –_ mentí _– simplemente quiero un poco de lentitud en esta vida de carreras –_ volví a mentir, ciertamente no quería llegar al salón, no quería encontrarme con John.

_Isabella, pronto tendremos que irnos –_ dijo Mary Ann algo desalentada. Ella también pertenecía al antiguo grupo de John, era una rastreadora, una chica muy seria y siempre pendiente de los peligros, ella estaba encargada de planear nuestros escapes y destinos, además de vigilar a mis captores.

_Por qué tan pronto? –_ pregunté tristemente _– sí acabamos de llegar._

_Al parecer los Cullen nos siguen más de cerca cada vez, ay algo que les está ayudando a encontrarnos, el que no conozcan tu aroma es una gran ventaja para nosotros, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a permitir que se acerquen demasiado. –_ explicó mirando el mapa que tenía entre sus manos. _– he pensado en la posibilidad de buscar protección, creo que deberíamos ir con los Vulturi –_ sugirió mirando a Victoria, ya anteriormente Riley me había comentado sobre ellos, eran algo así como la realeza de nuestra especie, se encargaban de mantener el orden para no ser descubiertos por los humanos, haciendo cumplir la ley de no mostrarnos públicamente frente a ninguno, era sencillo, simplemente no salir a la luz del sol el público o comentar a algún humano nuestra naturaleza, sencillo.

_Esa definitivamente no es una opción, ya lo hemos hablado antes –_ contestó tajante Victoria.

_Pero ellos podrían… -_ Mary intentó objetar…

_No! Mary Ann –_ Todos nos sobresaltamos, normalmente yo no era testigo de estas discusiones, yo simplemente trataba de mantenerme viva, varias veces objeté al respecto pero Victoria no me quería poner en peligro. _– El jefe de los Cullen es un gran amigo de los Vulturi, es muy arriesgado._

_Talvez si explicáramos nuestra situación estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos. –_ trató de convencer Mary de nuevo.

_No insistas!, esa no es una opción ya te lo dije, no se habla más del tema –_ terminó tajantemente Victoria –_ ahora limítate únicamente a determinar nuestro próximo destino –_ ordenó dirigiéndose a la habitación seguida por Riley, a veces parecía su perro faldero, reí por lo bajo.

_Qué es tan gracioso! –_ exclamó Mary mirándome con furia.

_Oh, disculpa, no me burlaba de ti, solamente se me hace gracioso… - _

_No es culpa de Isabella que Victoria te llame la atención de esa manera Mary, no te desquites con ella –_ recriminó John con tono seco, mi salvador, mi amigo. Dirigí mi vista hacia él, me miró y me ofreció una hermosa sonrisa torcida que me dejó helada, en ocasiones se me hacían tan familiares sus expresiones… suspiré profundamente aunque no lo necesitara, era un acto reflejo.

_Quieres salir un rato? –_ preguntó algo inseguro.

_Mmm… podría ser –_ contesté algo insegura.

_Que se traen estos dos? –_ comentó Nicholas , él era sin duda el más divertido del grupo, siempre haciendo bromas y corriendo como un niño pequeño, fue transformado a sus escasos 15 años por lo que sus facciones infantiles lo convertían en el pequeño del grupo, Mary Ann solía tratarlo como a su hijo, otra situación que se me hacía extremadamente familiar…

_No te metas en cosas de adultos –_ dijo Mary llamándole la atención.

_Puede que mi apariencia sea de adolescente pero mi mente no –_ expresó el chico tocándose la sien con su dedo.

_Pues en ocasiones te comportas como uno –_ comentó Mary mirando su mapa. El chico bufó y se dirigió a la parte trasera. John hizo ademán de salir y yo lo seguí.

_Si van a salir no se vayan muy lejos, creo que partiremos dentro de una hora –_ avisó Mary con su vista aún en los papeles.

_De acuerdo –_ contestamos al unísono.

Salimos de la cabaña y comenzamos a caminar a paso humano por el sendero, John iba escasos pasos tras de mi.

_Por qué estás así, acaso te molestó lo que pasó entre nosotros? –_ soltó mi amigo de repente.

_N…no, no es eso, estoy bien –_ expresé mordiéndome la lengua, ciertamente bien no era un término que se podía aplicar a mí en este momento.

_Isabella, deja de mentir –_ dijo entre dientes, estaba molesto.

_Es la verdad, no me pasa nada –_ volví a decir intentando parecer un poco más convincente, me volteé para quedar frente a él, sin embargo no lo vi a los ojos. _– este lugar es precioso, no te parece? –_ pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

_Sí, es muy bello –_ expresó secamente.

_Me dolerá mucho partir de aquí, este es sin duda uno de los mejores lugares que hemos visitado, es tan irreal –_ expresé fingiendo añoranza, no me salió tan bien como esperaba.

_Sí, muy similar a nosotros… -_ agregó amargamente, estaba bastante mal humorado, pero no le dí importancia, seguí con mi farsa.

_Algún día cuando… -_ comencé suspirando pero fui interrumpida.

_No puedes seguir así –_ expresó con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados a ambos lados de sus manos _– estoy harto de verte sufrir Isabella, no tolero verte así –_ lo miré a la cara y su ojos irradiaban furia, estaba realmente enojado.

_Lo siento –_ espeté clavando mi vista al suelo _- es sólo que, es tan difícil para mí, no saber quien soy o de donde vengo, es agobiante._

_Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, pero… -_ colocó una de sus manos bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro para verme a los ojos _- no crees que ya es hora de dejar tu pasado atrás? – _expresó dulcemente.

_Dejarlo atrás? Que estás diciendo? –_ expresé molesta _– como pretendes que deje toda una vida atrás así no más, quiero saber quien soy! –_ ahora era yo quien estaba molesta.

_Porqué no intentas empezar una nueva vida?, o existencia en nuestro caso – _preguntó de manera dulce intentando calmarme. Fruncí el seño.

_Estas loco, como puedes pedirme algo así? –_ ahora sí estaba molesta.

_Lo lamento, no fue mi intención molestarte, sólo piénsalo un momento –_espetó intentando explicarme _- tu quieres recuperar tu memoria?, para qué?, no puedes volver a la vida que tenías anteriormente, ya no eres humana Isabella, como le explicarías a tu familia y amigos tu situación de vampirismo?, y, y si ellos no te aceptan, no has pensado en eso nena? – _ahora estaba pasmada, no lo había pensado de esa manera, yo ya no era humana, mi vida no podría ser la misma, John tenía razón, yo no podía seguir aferrándome al pasado, mis piernas flaquearon y caí de bruces al suelo, lloraría, de poder hacerlo. John se inclinó frente a mí.

_Se que es doloroso, pero es la verdad Isabella, deberías dejar todo tu pasado atrás, sólo piensa en Victoria, no la vas a dejar sola si llegas a descubrir tu pasado, eso la pondría muy mal, ella te quiere tanto, ustedes dos son como hermanas, no puedes separarte de ella así no más, intenta hacer una nueva vida, con nosotros, conmigo –_ ahora estaba sentado a mi lado rodeando mi espalda con su brazo, era tan confortable estar con él _– seríamos como… una familia. –_ expresó con atisbo se sonrisa en su rostro.

_Una familia… -_ repetí _– no estaría nada mal, de todos modos ustedes para mí han sido eso, una familia, me han apoyado y me han ayudado en todo. –_ su idea parecía bastante coherente, yo ya no tendría lugar entre los humanos, sin embargo, aún habían muchas dudas en mi cabeza, muchas cosas que me atormentaban, la principal la incapacidad para entregarme a este fantástico ser…

_Será difícil, lo admito –_ intervino sacándome de mis pensamientos, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba insegura. Colocó un dedo sobre mi frente, tenía el seño fruncido. _– pero como te lo he dicho ya varias veces, yo estoy aquí, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y necesites, si quieres hablar, un consejo, pasear, cazar acompañada –_ soltó entre risitas _– si quieres sólo alguien que te escuche, lo que sea, incluso un compañero o… amor –_ concluyó en voz baja. Coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro, con él siempre conseguía sentirme segura, confiada, feliz, él me daba todo eso y me ofrecía más, me ofrecía su amor, sentí que mi pecho se infló, suspiré notoriamente y lo rodeé por la parte baja de su espalda.

_Te quiero John –_ solté de repente… y no era mentira!, ciertamente lo quería, este era un primer paso, me regaló una hermosa sonrisa torcida de esas que tanto me gustaban y confundían, bloqueé mi mente un momento para no pensar en ello.

_Y yo a ti Isabella, no tienes idea de cuanto –_ dijo tomando mi rostro con su mano libre y acercándolo al suyo. _– puedo? –_ susurró inseguro, yo asentí y me besó tiernamente, como lo hizo la primera vez, sus labios apenas rozaban los míos y jugaban cual niño explorando un rincón desconocido, el y yo, en medio del espeso bosque del interior de los Alpes, bajo la luz de la luna, un momento mágino.

_Sabes, creo que lo intentaré, una nueva vida, no recuerdo nada así que, de todos modos tendré que empezar de cero –_ musité entre sus labios haciendo una pequeña mueca, él sonrió.

_Y no estarás sola, me tendrás a mi…. A nosotros para apoyarte –_ se auto corrigió y rió por lo bajo.

_Principalmente a ti –_ dije dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, suspiró de manera notoria.

_Gracias –_ expresó.

_No!, gracias a ti –_ corregí uniendo nuevamente nuestros labios. Éste iba a ser el inicio de mi nueva vida o existencia, la única que tenía oportunidad de experimentar, y lo haría junto a John, el ser más maravilloso que se me había presentado, o eso creía yo, las dudas me seguían atormentando pero las aparté de inmediato impidiendo que arruinaran el momento.


End file.
